Port Royale Public High
by CauseImaGinger
Summary: Modern AU. James Norrington is Captain of the football team and the most popular kid in school. Mina Turner is best friends with a load of misfits. They live totally normal lives. Except they're going out and no one knows it, all of their friends hate each other and they come from two different worlds. Totally normal. The only problem is everyone they know...(Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Make sure to tell me what you think, it means a lot!**

* * *

As was the ritual, just outside of school sat James Norrington, Captain of the football team in his fresh and clean jeans and crisp navy-blue polo, waiting for Will Turner and his younger sister, Mina. At the sight of Turner kids, he stood up and grinned maliciously. "Hello, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner…" he mocked the sibling as they held hands. Those two would often hold hands when one had a particularly hard day and that day was painful for both of them.

Mina looked up at James with something unexpected. Tear-filled, bloodshot, hollow eyes with dark rings under them. "The least you could do is a take a break. You already put us through crap by taking Lizzie from us."

James stared at them in shock. "What?" he asked.

"We just got the news. It spread through the school like wildfire." said Will. James let his eyes dart between the siblings before they caught the icy blue ones of the younger. Tears streamed down her face and all her pain was evident in her icy blue eyes.

Something in James snapped and lights seemed to start blinking in his brain. This was the first time he'd ever looked at Mina's eyes and though miserable, they were beautiful and fiery. Before he even realized what he was doing, he took the girl by the shoulders and looked deeper in her eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked her. He'd asked Elizabeth out, knowing she was Mina and Will's best friend. He didn't realize it would make them upset like this. Mina shook her head in her stunned surprise and found herself more surprised as James wrapped his arms around her for a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Mina wrapped her arms around James in return and sobbed into his chest, taking in his warmth and comfort. She cried for a minute more before pulling back and wiping her eyes. "Come on, Will. We're going to miss the bus." She said quietly, her voice hoarse.

"You can ride home in my car." James offered.

Will scoffed. "No, thank you, we'll ride home ourselves." Will turned on his heel in his ratty black Vans and walked towards the bus stop. Mina seemed reluctant to leave James and didn't move. "I'll ride with James, that bus is disgusting." She said.

Will stared at his sister. He knew he couldn't fight her decisions but her sure didn't have to agree with them. "Fine." He conceded grumpily, heading for the bus.

Mina walked behind James to his 2010 Pearl Blue Charger and slipped into the passenger seat. He turned on the radio and 6'2 by Marie Miller played as James drove off the lot of the high school. "Where do you want me to drop you off?" James asked coolly. He decided he needed to stay calm. He'd just gotten girlfriend that day, he couldn't like someone else.

"At work." Of course. Everyone knew where Mina worked. At the Costume Café next to where Will worked in town, at the Wood Working shop. James and his friends would often tease Mina about the costumes she had to where for work though it never seemed to dampen her spirits.

James placed one hand on the center console and twisted his class ring with his thumb. His hand seemed very inviting and Mina wanted nothing more than for it to hold hers as he kissed her temple and cuddled with her, watching a movie. Mina swallowed and blushed at the thought. She'd never thought of James Norrington like that before. She got a good look at him. He was tall, built, hot, and had light brown hair that was messily done and curled at the base of his neck.

Mina placed her hand on the console, next to James' but not touching. James looked at their hands then back at the road, concentrating. In his concentration, instinct took over and James laced his fingers with Mina's, gripping her hand firmly but gently. Mina was daydreaming so she hadn't realized she'd returned the favor. Though dazed, Mina could sense how stressed James was and she began to rub soothing circles in the back of his hand with her thumb and pointer finger.

James' body immediately began to de-stress. His four fingers rubbed methodically into Mina's hand and she closed her eyes. Her mind drifted until it ported at one conclusion. She was holding hands with James Norrington, the most popular boy in school, who had a girlfriend, and he had initiated it. Mina loosened her fingers and moved to pull apart when James fingers curled tighter around hers. "I don't mind." He said quietly, in a low voice.

"Right, then." Mina whispered. She re-tightened her grip and watched as James pulled into the parking lot of the Café. Mina pulled away but James gripped her wrist before she left.

"Meet me. Tomorrow, in the back lot of the school." Mina looked unconvinced. "Please?"

"I'm not going to be the other woman." She said, looking hard at him.

"I'm not asking you to be. I'll end it with Elizabeth, she doesn't even like me."

Mina nodded. "Fine, see you after school. Don't tell anyone, I can't lose credit with the Pirates." James and Mina went to Port Royale Public High School in Port Royale. Their school was divided into two teams, an initiation every freshman went through. Names were drawn from chalices at the beginning of each year for each freshman for the Pirates and the Navels. For some 'strange' reason most of the unpopular kids were forced onto the Pirates side.

All the students at the school took great pride in their team and fought to defend them. Losing credit with them was like losing credit with their closest friends so for obvious reasons kids tended to stay with their team unless they had previous friendships or budding relations with someone of the opposite side. Of course, there were often exceptions but the greater lot didn't budge much more than a few passing jokes.

"Of course not, I'm in the running for Commodore."

"And I'm in the Running for Jacks First Mate. Which means when he graduates this year I get Captain till I'm a senior. For obvious reasons I want that." Mina pulled her arm from the grip of Captain James Norrington. "See you tomorrow, _Captain._"

* * *

James sat on the roof of his car in the back lot of the high school, waiting for Mina. She ran out the back door of the school, smiling and squealing. "What's got you so happy?" James asked with a small smile.

Mina took a deep bow. "Introducing First Mate, Fiamma Amiria Turner." She paused to look up from her low position and smirked and James. "You may call me Mina." She stood and James chuckled.

"Congratulations, Mina." He said. His bright smile fell into a softer, gentler one. He patted the spot next to him on the roof of the car. Mina crawled up and sat criss-crossed legged next to James who turned to look her in the eyes.

"I have sword practice in an hour, why did you want to see me, James?" Mina asked, looking at him questioningly.

"There's something I wanted to try…" he trailed off.

"What?" she asked, giving him a smile.

James looked at Mina in thought before placing a hand on each side of her face and pulling her towards him, kissing her. In her shock Mina did nothing for a few moments before she kissed him as well as she could. She'd never kissed anyone before or even held hands before the previous day so she was working with nothing. James didn't seem to mind though.

Finally, they pulled away, panting. "I'll drive you to Practice." He said, looking at her with surprise, his brain not fully registering how happy and freaked out he was, his mouth slightly agape.

"Ok…" Mina had the same dazed expression as James as they slid off the car and into the vehicle.

Once in the car, James laced their fingers together and rubbed soothing circles into the back of Mina shaking hand. Mina let her body loosen up and let her head lull to the side. She'd seemed tired all day and now she was relaxing a bit. James occasionally stole glances at her and smiled at her though she couldn't see it. He'd never really thought about her romantically at all before, she was just the other Turner kid, but when he looked in her eyes yesterday, something snapped, or changed and he couldn't get enough of her. He barely even worried was his friends would think of him dating and Pirate and as they so politely put it, a 'loser'.

"Turn here." Mina said, eyes bolting open so she could see the streets. James made the turn and listened as she continued to give him directions until they stopped at an old, torn up, wooden building with black windows and pirate symbols on the front where the sign said "The Black Pearl".

"Where does this leave us, James?" Mina asked.

"What do you mean?" Mina gave him the look only a fed up girl could make and James understood. James shrugged. "I guess we're dating." He said, smiling at her. She smiled.

"Give me your phone." She said. James pulled his Iphone 5s out and handed it to her she unlocked it and quickly typed something in before her phone started to chirp like Tree Frogs. She pulled out her Iphone 4 and unlocked it, going through the same typing process. She finally handed the phone back to James.

"I'm saved as Fiamma so no one knows it's me." She winked at him before heading inside the dingy building. James looked at his phone.

The text his phone sent was: _ lets hang tomorrow 7, you know a place?_

Hers said: _Pick me up at the Pearl, I've got a place._

And with that, James Norrington realized he had a date with a Pirate.

* * *

**So... you can probably guess what gonna happen in the next chapter, or maybe you won't... *wink* I'll see you guys soon!**

**-Gingie**


	2. Chapter 2: And So They Did

**Chapter 2 for you, my dears...**

* * *

James sat in his car in front of 'The Black Pearl', concerned that someone was going to break his windshield and murder him. He both smiled and sighed with relief as Mina practically bounced out of the building. He smiled wider as he took in what she was wearing. She wore a pirate styled shirt with baggy sleeve and a V cut out to expose a bit of cleavage that cut off just under the swell of her breasts, exposing her pale stomach until it met her tight faded blue cut-offs. On her feet were brown leather ankle-high boots that were very baggy as they sloshed around above their one inch heel. She knocked on the window of the passenger side door and he rolled it down.

"So where are we going?" he asked, his British accent thick. It was so different from Mina's Ozark accent. She'd grown up with her father in America for her first 6 years of life while Will spent his first 7 years in Port Royale with their mother before she died and Bill and Mina were forced to move back. Somehow, Mina had maintained her accent even after all these years.

"So… when I said pick me up here… I kinda meant we're hanging out here." She smiled shyly at him. James sighed, rolled up the windows and got out of the car, locking it. He followed her into a large room with a concrete floor. All the light that came through were blue from the stained glass windows and there was a small stage covered in crates and barrels across from the entrance. There were similar things pushed against the wall but the center of the room was cleared aside from a large black blanket with a little picnic basket in it.

Mina walked with James to the blanket, watching for his reaction. He seemed happy and he sat down, smiling at her. She opened the picnic basket to reveal a bottle of sparkling grape juice, two plastic champagne glasses, a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and nutella covered strawberries. James pulled out the juice and glasses, pouring some for the both of them. Mina held her glass up and tapped it to James'. She poorly hid a smile as he made a face at how sour it was. They ate quietly, enjoying each other's presence until they came to the strawberries. James pulled out a large, juicy looking strawberry and offered it to her.

In an attempt to be sexy Mina leaned forward to take a bite but slipped as the arm she was propping herself up on slid backwards and she took the whole strawberry in her mouth along with bashing her front teeth against the side of James' pointer finger. "OW!" James yelped, but he was chuckling and Mina was just blushing so cutely. She swallowed the devious red fruit and smiled up at him, still blushing.

"Sorry…" she said. She was so adorable that James just wanted to cuddle with her forever. He inched closer to her as she fed on the sugary demons. By the time Mina had looked up from the food James was less than an inch away from her. She looked up at him questioningly.

James smiled gently and brushed some hair behind her ear, never breaking eye contact. "I never even realized how beautiful you were." He whispered, his face changing from happy to confused, as though he didn't understand why he hadn't fallen for her sooner.

"That's because I'm not." James looked at her again, confused. He gently pushed her onto her back and looked down at her.

"So beautiful." He said breathlessly.

"Not like Elizabeth or Angelica…" she looked very sad, as though she really thought she wasn't as beautiful as them. James thought that was ridiculous because to him, there was never a creature more perfect than Mina.

"You're right." He said. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You're so much more…" it sent a shiver down Mina's spine, the way he said it. He had one arm over Mina's head, holding himself up on his forearm and the other was lower, with his hand on Mina's hip. She looked up at him, staring into his sea green eyes with her stormy blue-grey ones, silently begging him to close the small distance between them. James complied and kissed her as her arms raised to grip his shoulders. The kiss was gentle and passionate and slow and sweet.

Both were disappointed when James pulled away so they could breathe. James lay on his back, kicking away the basket and pulling Mina to lie next to him with her head in the crook of his shoulder and one arm resting against his chest as the other fell over James'. The arm Mina was laying on was wrapped around her so that his hand was on her hip while the other was bent under his head. Mina seemed very content in this position and snuggled into James, soaking up his warmth on the cool concrete floor that penetrated the blanket and her clothes. "James?"

"Yes?"

"Did you enjoy the date?"

James smiled and let out a breathy chuckle. "I did."

Mina smiled in relief and buried her face in James' shoulder. "Good, it took forever to cover all those strawberries in Nuttella." She muttered.

James laughed out loud. Mina liked the sound. It was hearty and full and joyful and just plain good to hear. "And only a second to use them as a device for biting off my fingers."

Mina snorted. "Yeah, exactly." She said sarcastically. James smiled and tugged her closer. Mina smiled at the contact. She liked have a boyfriend. It was nice and sweet and warm. "James?" she asked again after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend."

James smiled at the words. "I'm glad I'm your boyfriend too…" he said drowsily. "Now, hush. I want us to nap together." And so they did.

* * *

**And so you left a review? *winks suggestively* If you guys want to leave a review, fave, or follow, they mean the whole universe to me! Thanks!**

**-Gingie**


End file.
